Love Song Requiem
by elizabethdiaries
Summary: Multi Shot Fic. Stefan/Elena love story. Forever and Always. AH.


Love Song Requiem

Stefan & Elena

Multi Shot Fic

* * *

Prologue

I couldn't stop staring at her. She was so beautiful. Just so beautiful. _Too _beautiful. The way her doe chocolate brown eyes, framed with longed feathered black lashes deep and intense stared right through my soul. Piercing my inner core. Finding the very root of all I am. Her lips, her soft perfect plump lips. The way her tooth bit into the skin there, not too hard to bleed but hard enough to make a small graze. The cascade of mahognony hair that fell around her face, shutting me out. And the way her hands wrapped around his neck as he spun her around, dancing and twirling. And those _eyes_. Those eyes that _weren't _for me to stare into. But for him. He pulled her close and she threw her head back, her hair swaying as she laughed. The melodic sound of her laughter filled the entire room. It swirled around in my mind. Like bells ringing in the air. Her dress was the colour of midnight and the reflection of my soul. She glittered and sparkled underneath the crystal chandeliers as he waltzed with her. And then they kissed.

Their lips touched and fireworks exploded. Even I could feel the magnitude of the pull, the sheer gravity that combined them together. Their mouths moved against one another and I watched as her soft lips grazed his hard ones. He ran his fingers through her silken tendrils and grabbed the back of her head pulling her in closer. They finally broke away and he locked his hand with hers pulling her through the glass doors and vanished through the night. She'd found a better place to sleep now.

I stumbled back through the darkness. I tried to walk but my legs kept giving way and I lurched through the dirt breathing and panting heavily. I couldn't breathe properly and it felt like the world was closing in. I fell to my hands and knees, caked in mud and prayed that this world would swallow me up whole because I couldn't take it anymore. I needed her more than I've ever needed anything in my entire life. I needed her like the air I breathed, like the oxygen I craved. I could still taste the raspberry flavour of her lip gloss on my lips. Could still feel her sweet breath on the tip of my tongue. Right there – _so close._ I felt her skin against mine. Soft and warm. Delicate. I could smell the scent of her perfume. So close. Right within my grasp. _Elena_. My Elena.

I eventually found my way back to the house. It was empty and I couldn't hear him. Or _her_. The fire was crackling and I sank into the couch beneath the hearth and poured myself a large glass of bourbon. I wanted to drink and drink until I forgot everything. Until I forgot my own name. Until I forgot her. But I'd done that so many times and I'd realised that it did nothing. Nothing could numb this pain. I picked up her picture from the fireplace and her dazzling smile, the love in her eyes as she looked up at me shattered my heart into a million pieces. I closed my eyes and dreamed of the paradise, the memories I'd never have. Her, in a white wedding dress as she stared up at me lovingly. How beautiful our children would be. How we'd spend our forever together. I blinked my eyes and let the tears fall. The gut wrenching pain that tore through me almost killed me. I wished more than anything that I could find the rain to wash away the heartache, to erase the past. No, I didn't wish that. Because despite everything, despite absolutely everything I've been through and endured, I'd take the pain a thousand times over just to remember the way she used to look at me, the way she'd laugh. The way her warm lips tasting of vanilla would melt with my own. Because nothing could erase those memories. I'd never forget how much I loved her. How much I _do _love her. Until the day I die. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever laid eyes on. The only person I've ever loved more than anything in this world. And I just couldn't move on. No matter how many times people told me I should, I just couldn't. Because I knew that what Elena and I had surpassed even love. Our connection catapulted beyond the stars.

And then he tore her away. _He, _my own brother managed to tear my heart out and stamp all over it. But my barely beating heart still had hope. Love. Love was that hope and I just prayed that with time, our endless love would finally be mine again.

Another day. Another sunrise. Another memory that I'd never have. Each day was agony and I fought with everything I had in me to carry on. The day…the day she _left_ I died. Not just a part of me, but all of me. Each day I was bleeding. The world seemed so hollow and I didn't understand why I was carrying on. But no matter how stupid it seemed, I believed that our love would conquer all. And I still believe it. Because there was no point to life without Elena. Just saying her name out loud in my head caused pain to ripple through me. Everything in this life was pointless without her right by my side. I always wondered. Does she still think about me? Does she still remember the way our kisses felt? How magical it felt, the first time we made love? Do I ever cross her mind at all? I don't understand how she could forget. Because even if I wanted to, I'd never be able to forget her.

Elena Gilbert. She wasn't just a girl. She was a princess and she belonged to the land of fairy tales and magic Kingdoms. She belonged to a world that I could never be.

But I hoped and I prayed. Maybe she will save me deep in the oceans of her dreams.

Maybe someday, my love.


End file.
